


Pitfall

by metamorcy



Series: If Cloud... [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, all the Turks - Freeform, all the Turks care for Cloud either romantic or platonic, well most of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: Where Cloud is a powerful telepath with telekinesis abilities and ends up gaining attention from the Turks. After, of course, making the whole department fall in love with him first.





	Pitfall

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Pure Red Crane
> 
> Any of the Turk's other/first name was taken from online. Sadly, there are some that still don't have a name so I'll just leave those alone.

Since young, Cloud knew he was different, incredibly different, far too much to be considered anywhere close to being normal. And he hated it. Being able to hear people's thoughts, having them constantly whisper in the back of his mind, able to flicker unknowingly through their memories, and know what they wanted to do before they did, it was... _bizarre_. It didn't help when he realized he was able to control objects with his mind, moving items across the room without actually physically touching them. At first, he thought it was interesting, pranking some of the townspeople of Nibelheim as payback, but then Cloud realized the harsh truth.

It wasn't _normal_ , not at all, and he just happened to be born in the most boring and discriminatory area of Gaia.

Cloud already experienced isolation since he had been born out of wedlock and this added strangeness surrounding him didn't help his plight at blending in.

So the first chance he got to escape the town (who really didn't comprehend what was going on with Cloud), he took it, not even caring about who or what he left behind. A new place would be a fresh start to his life, exactly what he needed. SOLDIER had been a good escape idea at first, even though Cloud wasn't too keen on being under watch, but he highly doubted he would get far, much less into the program, considering the listed mental condition he had purposefully given himself to explain away his strangeness. He had to be careful, no matter what, to not reveal anyone anything regarding his abilities. It didn't take much for him to accidentally create a tiny mistake and since he had heard the rumors surrounding the Science Department, he would rather not take that chance at finding out if they were true or not.

Because of his reluctance of getting too close with people, he was isolated from, at first, the townspeople of Nibelheim, and then, when joining the army, his comrades. He feared areas that congested a multitude of people and constantly slipped into those that was voided of any life. Listening to people's constant thoughts regarding all sorts of subjects, though interesting at times, became bitter and annoying. Cloud could only handle so much and, most of the time, he just outright ignored the world, letting it be senseless chatter in the background. In correlation, he had issues with listening to his instructors and coworkers/fellow cadets, furthermore, dampening his status among the army.

So when he didn't make it into SOLDIER, Cloud wasn't upset. He hadn't even wanted to join SOLDIER when he saw the listed requirements and the results of passing, had even told his instructors that in person. He wanted the regular army, where he could easily blend in, but ShinRa needed new men to apply after the Wutai War, to strengthen their forces after losing so much, and if someone showed up to enlist, they were automatically placed in the cadets for recruitment.

Obviously, his lack of resolve and diagnosis from Nibelheim of paranoid schizophrenia threw him right out of the SOLDIER program, just as Cloud expected. The mental condition evidently wasn't true, but it was an easy cover for his twitchiness, his lack of attention, and bouts of talking to the air. If they asked for his meds and previous doctor visits, he simply stated he had no money to pay for such things.

Cloud was poor, after all, with nothing but what he carried on his back. As such, he didn't have anywhere to go in Midgar, nor any way to make money since he was an outsider with barely any education and no background. No one would hire him, not even those in the slums. So, as he originally desired, Cloud got to sign up with the regular army for two years after his troubles with the SOLDIER program. It was similar to his cadet days, the changes barely there, but it was a steady routine. Wake up, do his drills/work out, do scheduled mission assignment before heading back to his shared room with five others (or sometimes none if he's lucky). It wasn't the best life, but he made due, and slowly, he saved up money to figure something out for his future. So far, he has had no incidents with his abilities, unless on purpose (it was easy to scare the bullies that tried to go after him or keep people from getting too close), and Cloud wanted it to remain that way. He didn't touch anyone, he didn't get close to anyone unless necessary, remaining isolated only to himself.

Strangely, only the higher-ups knew about his condition (the medical diagnosis), but Cloud worked hard and was good at observation (his abilities coming into play), leading his fellow comrades to safety or avoiding dangerous traps. It was something his squad tolerated from him, knowing that if Cloud was around, they would be able to get out of sticky situations before it began, even when they despised his attitude with everyone. Two years quickly passed by, work always constant, and Cloud ended up signing up for another two. At this point, things were starting to look normal and routine.

Until one day, one year left into his second contract, he stumbled across a Turk down in the slums area during a routine patrol.

Cloud had been in a group with three others, two of which bailed immediately upon spotting the infamous navy blue uniform while the last one remained frozen solid to the ground. The Turk himself was definitely injured by the telltale signs of blood, the crimson staining the once pure white button-up shirt underneath the open jacket, barely able to hold himself up from the way he was leaning against the wall for support. The man's short black hair was ruffled with dark blood splatters, decorating brightly on his far too pale features. As such, it was unmistakable the Turk was rapidly bleeding out from his wounds, Cloud able to spot the growing puddle underneath his feet. In the Turk's right hand was a single gun, the other visibly noticeable under the jacket, and there was a faint familiar scent of gunpowder creeping over the copper, letting Cloud immediately know the weapon had been used _recently_.

The trooper effortlessly felt the Turk's chaotic mind, the terror bubbling about within and the pulsating desire to keep going, to stay alive. He glanced towards his frozen companion and huffed. Looks like he was the only one available to assist.

"Go get help." Cloud's voice was eerily calm, already jogging forward to support the wounded male. Most that worked in ShinRa avoided this single department entirely, much like the science, no one foolish enough to attempt slithering too close to the darker aspects of the company. However, Cloud ignored it all, reaching out to grab the other man just as he stumbled forward. With his arms extended before him, his rifle on his back, Cloud caught the Turk before he landed face first against the trash-covered mucky earth.

There was a set of retreating footsteps behind the blond, alerting Cloud his fellow trooper had run off (hopefully for help, though he highly doubted that from the panicky state the person had been in the entire time), which left him to try and contain all of the Turk's heavy weight by himself.

Now, Cloud knew he was short and wasn't exactly the most physically fit person in the world, but after being in the army for three years, he knew he had gained _some_ decent muscles. Regrettably, it wasn't enough to carry a man twice his size, but it was better than nothing. Sighing, Cloud carefully lowered the now unconscious Turk to the floor and, as he did so, spotted the opened head wound when the man rolled to the side. It was like someone had slammed something wide and heavy against the poor guy, unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) not enough to knock him out. Looking a little closer, the blond spotted the main injury, a gunshot to the left upper abdomen.

This is bad. Cloud knew that. This man would probably bleed out before help arrived and he didn't trust his fellow trooper to get back in time, if he ever did.

Actually...now that he thought about it. Who had caused these said wounds?

_And were they still close by?_

Cloud mentally grumbled in the background. This was going to be more troublesome than he initially believed but he also needed answers, _now_. With a little push of power, the trooper didn't sense anyone in the immediate area, void of any human life besides the two of them, and eventually, turned his bright blue eyes to the Turk once more.

"Hope you don't mind me taking a peek..." Whispering those words under his breath, Cloud tugged off his right glove, tucking it into his back pocket. His cold fingers carefully caressed the free side of the Turk's face where the hair was pulled back into lines, the other mostly covered by long black bangs. A gold earring reflected in the lamppost lights, a loose strand of hair tucked behind it. The warmth of bare skin against his own was something Cloud hadn't felt for almost three years, ever since he left his home town with his last touch being from his mother. Pushing those depressing thoughts aside, Cloud focused his mind on the unconscious Turk, sorting through everything that had happened recently to anything related to the man's identity.

He got his answers within seconds.

Ah, so the Turk's name is Ruluf, codename Two Guns. His last name... Cloud tossed that aside. Skilled with using duel pistols, born in Midgar. Cloud pushed further, quickly separating the massive load of information into what he _really_ needed to know and what he didn't. Apparently, Ruluf had joined Don Corneo's gang as a bodyguard before escaping, recruited by the Turks later to flee the mod bosses' wrath from his betrayal. Cloud passed through the ShinRa-related information, the stuff only Turks knew, before finally getting to the memories he required.

Ruluf had unintentionally fallen into a trap...with Don Corneo waiting in revenge.

Cloud blinked, glancing through the...horrifying scene, observing through Ruluf's eyes as he got shot and beaten half to death by the mercenaries Don Corneo had hired before finally escaping, killing half of the enemy's men in his path as retaliation. Cloud continued to watch as Ruluf scurried unsteadily through the back alleys of the slums before finally coming across Cloud's little group and then, darkness.

The blond trooper yanked back. He didn't need to know any more. There were people still coming after Ruluf and Cloud didn't want to be close by when they caught up. He sent another pulse out to the surrounding area just in case, luckily still finding it empty.

However, there was only mere moments before someone followed the obvious trail of blood and Cloud wasn't going to risk waiting for help to arrive. The only problem to his formulating plan was the heavy body beside him. Ruluf wasn't anywhere close to being as light as a feather and Cloud highly doubted he could actually carry the man over long distance without forcefully using his telekinesis (and that was definitely a bad idea, in case the Turk suddenly woke up). Instead, he used his connection to the Turk's mind to give him a sharp jolt, forcing him to stir.

Immediately, Ruluf gasped, gray eyes snapping wide open as if startled from a nightmare. As quickly as those eyes opened, they automatically shot towards the trooper, Cloud's helmet covering up his identifying features. Ruluf was alert and ready to fight to the death, even though he didn't understand anything that was happening, his mind still covered in a hazy fog.

Cloud pushed at the connection, taking control. "Come on, you need to get up."

Ruluf blinked, trying to clear his mind, but eventually followed the commands. "Who..." He could feel a strange tug in the back of his mind and he found himself rising to his feet, helped by this unknown trooper on his left, supporting his wounded side. "Who...are you?" Though he was barely aware, Ruluf could hear the trooper's voice as clear as day, puncturing straight through the fog.

Cloud had his right arm (the one without the glove on) wrapped around the man's waist, purposefully brushing underneath the ripped shirt and jacket, close to the injury. Using a little power, he concentrated on the bullet wound, keeping the blood contained within the vessels. It was the best and easiest way to keep the man from bleeding out. Huffing, Cloud pushed the two of them towards an random alleyway, attempting to get out of sight. "Ask your questions later. We need to get to safety first. No telling who might be following you."

Ruluf complied, but the Turk was absolutely certain he blacked out in-between because the next time he was aware, the trooper was kneeling down before him with his phone in hand. They were in some old building, not abandoned by the way the place had been cleaned. Ruluf suspected it was probably a bar, closed down since it was the early morning. Still, it was safer than being outside where anyone could find him. Slowly, his gray eyes started to close once more, his vision darkening around the corners as exhaustion caught up to him.

"Stay with me." Cloud urgently spoke, compelling the Turk's attention to focus solely on him while keeping a firm grip on Ruluf's consciousness. His right hand was still putting pressure on the wound, keeping it contained. Though there was no more blood loss, it didn't mean the body couldn't still go into shock after all it had been through today. Cloud tried again with the phone, tucking it into the Turk's hand. "Here, it's yours. I found it in your jacket. Do you think you can call for help? I don't have a PHS and I doubt they would come down that fast for someone like me. My Commander would never believe me."

A series of numbers flashed through Cloud's mind, a phone number specifically, but Cloud couldn't be the one to enter it. He's not supposed to _know_ anything. Luckily, the Turk moved his heavily calloused fingers, pressing the numbers in perfectly. Just like the numbers, a name flashed across Cloud's mind: Tseng, Second-in-Command for the Turks.

So, Ruluf is calling his boss. Good idea, Cloud thought. Ironically, he knew if _he_ got injured, Cloud would be all alone. No one would be willing to help him, a mere trooper with no value to the company, and that was a harsh truthful fact.

The phone rang twice before it clicked. "This is Tseng."

Ruluf sighed, grateful for the familiar voice. He was beginning to lean to the side and Cloud quickly situated himself on Ruluf's left once more, arm wrapped around to keep the Turk upright. A grateful smile slipped on the man's lips before focusing on the phone. "T-Tseng, its Two Guns. I've been s-shot..." That was all the Turk managed to whisper before passing out once more, collapsing his complete weight on Cloud, with his hand, which the phone, flopping to his lap lifelessly.

The blond yelped, not expecting the sudden turn. It seemed the man had no strength left and the connection between himself and the other had finally snapped. Cloud had been the only reason Ruluf had remained awake this long in the first place.

"Two Guns?" Tseng's voice called out into the silence, growing increasingly panicky. "Two Guns! Hey! Is someone else there?"

So Tseng had heard his yelp. Cloud quietly sighed and grabbed the device with his left hand. Guess it was all up to him now. "Um...Yes, sir, someone is here. I'm sorry, I don't entirely...know what to do." He was sprouting whatever he could think of, his lack of human interaction coming back to haunt him. "Your...um, friend here is really injured. He's bleeding out. I-I'm putting pressure on the wound, but he's going to need some real medical attention and fast."

There was a distinctive pause before Tseng spoke up once more. In the background, Cloud picked up the faint sound of clicking, something that sounded suspiciously like keys on a computer. "Who is this? Explain the situation to me."

Cloud almost wanted to sigh, best to stick with honesty here when dealing with the Turks. "I'm a trooper on patrol. 'Was' actually, now that I think about it." Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts aside. There were more important things at hand, _literally_. "During patrol, I came across your friend, the Turk guy here."

"Two Guns. Go on."

"Well, he appears to have been shot and beaten. I managed to move him out of the open area and kinda broke into an empty bar." From there, Cloud quickly told Tseng the general location, pretty certain that the Turk could track his location through the PHS. He left out the fact that he had been forced to use his abilities to unlock the door and to drag Ruluf inside, thankful the unconscious man had been out cold the entire time. "Hey... I'm not going to get in trouble for breaking and entering, am I?"

"No, you're not."

"Ah, that's good to know. So, um, I'm not sure if he's still being chased. The rest of my patrol group disappeared. Oh, and I'm in platoon eight."

There was some clicking in the background. "There are some people on the way to your site. Stay in place."

Cloud almost snorted at that. He had no plans on moving anywhere anytime soon and he has yet to sense anyone in the area (thankfully).

Tseng spoke once more, "Tell me your name."

"Cloud Strife, sir."

More clicking on the other side. "You were on patrol with three others down in the slums of sector six, yes?"

"Yes, sir. The other three of my group disappeared upon seeing Two Guns."

"How is Two Guns currently? Tell me more about his condition."

Cloud did so to the best of his ability, categorizing the injuries and keeping his details as straight as possible. He ignored the way Ruluf leaned heavily against his side, his eyes fluttering open now and then. Cloud suspected the Turk was suffering some kind of head injury, but he could see the way those dark eyes would stare at him momentarily before wandering away. By now, Cloud had already switched back to wearing all his gloves, wiping his bloody hand on the man's suit (when Ruluf went out once more), and continued to keep the constant pressure on the wound. Thankfully, the man's thoughts were blissfully blank.

Eventually, Cloud could pick up a couple presences closing in and sighed in relief. Looks like help had finally arrived. Four Turks stormed in through the unlocked back door, guns drawn, and the second they spotted the two cradled on the ground in a hidden corner, one stepped forward to help. Two of the remaining three went two different directions, overseeing the surrounding's safety. The last and final oversaw the scene, bringing communication between the group and perhaps someone else together. Cloud suspected Tseng, the man on the phone. The four Turks' thoughts prickled in the back of his mind, almost like they were talking to him in person, but weren't.

Things went quickly from there, Two Guns being carried out and into a dark vehicle waiting outside the bar. Cloud ended up tagging along, squished awkwardly between two Turks (one being Two Guns who was borrowing his shoulder once more) and some red head on the other side. A short haired blond female was kneeling in front of the injured one inside the car, checking over his wounds and giving quick medical treatment. The two other Turks were in the front row. Cloud unconsciously shrunk amongst himself, feeling far too close to people he didn't know at all, and the knowledge of his abilities didn't help. Everyone was silent throughout most of the drive out of the slums, the air tense. His weapon was tucked awkwardly on the floor, one of the four Turks purposefully placing it there out of reach, and without his telekinesis to keep the blood from pouring out of the wound, Two Guns was bleeding once more.

"How's he lookin, Gun?" The long-haired red head, one of the scouting Turks, spoke up, finally breaking the silence now that they were on the highway back to the main ShinRa center.

The blond female Turk on the floor answered, "He'll be fine once he receives medical treatment. We must have jostled the wound when we moved him earlier. The bleeding didn't look too bad, but now it's steadily pouring. Rude, pick up the speed. The bullet managed to nick an artery." The woman than turned to Cloud as the driver sped up, swerving around numerous cares without warning. "Trooper, I was told you were putting pressure on the wound?"

Cloud, realizing he was finally being spoken to, nodded. "Y-Yeah. The entire time."

"You have my thanks. He would have bled out before we reached him and that's if he was able to call for help."

A small flutter of pride pulsed through him, grateful that he could at least use his abilities for something good. He had saved someone's life. Cloud flushed, unused to praise, luckily hidden underneath the helmet. "O-Oh... You're welcome?"

Some of the tension in the air slipped away and Cloud could pick up the wave of gratefulness from the rest of the Turks.

"Well, that's at least good to hear." The red head's attention soon spun to Cloud, a mischievous grin appearing on that cunning mouth, the red tattoos under his eye curving upward just right. Rapid thoughts slipped through the Turk's mind, some pondering if Cloud had been the one to cause the trouble, if he had played a role. Another was the obvious gratefulness for helping a fellow brethren. "So, trooper, what's with the helmet? You can take it off in here. Can't say it's comfortable in such a tight place, yo."

Cloud blinked underneath his cover, lips clenching together nervously. He wanted to squirm and tug at something to keep himself occupied. Eventually, he relented and gently tugged off the heavy helmet, careful to not jostle Two Guns on his shoulders. His spiky blond hair sprung up at its freedom and he shook his head to get some of his bangs out of his eyes, the helmet resting on his lap.

"Woah, Spiky, you're gonna poke someone's eye out like that." It was a joke, Cloud knew it, but that didn't stop his instinctive freeze. Immediately, the blond tugged at his blue scarf, pulling it up to cover his mouth. The red head continued to grin, chuckling in amusement at Cloud's reaction. "You're a skittish one, aren't ya?"

Cloud didn't reply, glancing anywhere but at the obnoxious red head beside him, who was pressing a little too close for comfort. He tried to examine the other Turks in the car, to keep his attention focused on something else. His baby blue eyes peered to the front, spotting the tall bald man with sun glasses named Rude driving the car before turning to the one in the passenger seat. The fourth Turk, Katana, had short black hair, glasses, and a jagged scar down his cheek, who glanced back towards the group as if sensing eyes on him.

The red head hummed wittily at the lack of response and leaned over to get a better look of the trooper's face. "Huh, guess ShinRa likes their troopers young. You barely look like you're in your teens."

Cloud blinked, confused, and glanced up at the red-haired Turk. "Young?"

Those green eyes widened mischievously, "Oh ho! So Blondie _can_ talk! Come on, it's boring in all this silence, yo."

There were a few comments Cloud wanted to make, but held back. He didn't want to come across as rude, especially to a Turk and someone he just met.

"Reno, shut up." The blond girl was the one to speak up, continuously keeping a firm grip on Two Gun's wound, glaring from underneath her bangs.

Apparently, Reno wasn't offended or deterred. He grinned, reaching over to poke Cloud in the shoulder. "Ignore, Gun. So? How about a name, kid?"

His name? Cloud was certain that Tseng would have detailed everyone here about him. He concentrated on the thoughts surrounding him, figuring out Reno was looking for information, using his laidback ways to open him up. Cloud almost snorted, like that was really going to work. Still, he didn't want to be called Blondie or Spiky the entire ride back nor did he want any of those various _other_ names Reno was apparently making up regarding him. Sighing, Cloud answered, "Cloud and I'm not that young, I'm twenty."

Reno grinned, "Oh? So you're legal. That's cool. What are ya doin after this?"

Cloud almost huffed, mentally feeling the annoyed voices of the other Turks around him. It was obvious Reno was teasing and nothing more, purposefully trying to make him uncomfortable. There was absolutely no interest. Just words and nothing more. The blond trooper shook his head, unbothered. "Shouldn't you be focusing more on your bleeding friend? Because, to be honest, I'm not going anywhere in this moving car and I doubt you'll let me go just like that until you've questioned me, right? Plus, I'm certain your boss has already researched up everything regarding me too..."

The red head raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden back talk. Most people avoided the Turks, even speaking to them. Reno grinned, a sharp twinkle in his eyes. "Well, aren't you feisty."

"Not really. And um...please stop talking...sir."

Reno grumbled disappointedly, but complied when he got another glare from Gun with Katana adding into the mix. He pouted in the background, leaning up against the window and stared at the medical facility quickly rounding the corner.

His coworkers could be so boring at times.

* * *

Obviously, Cloud was questioned by the Turks, specifically by an uptight long black-haired male with a tilak in the middle of his forehead. He recognized the voice as Tseng, the man on the phone, but despite the hammering demand for answers, Cloud knew nothing and had done nothing but help their companion. The Turks realized that as well, especially when Two Guns added in his own testimony upon waking up after treatment. So Cloud was eventually let go with some offered 'thanks' for saving Ruluf and returned to the barracks where the rest of his squad awaited him. They pestered him for answers on what had happened regarding the incident and Cloud gave the basic stuff, keeping most of it to himself.

He honestly thought his days would go back to how they used to be.

How wrong he would be...

* * *

"Cloud Strife, twenty years old, born in Nibelheim to Elma Strife, father unknown, suspected decreased. Diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia when fourteen in Rocket Town since the backwater town of Nibelheim doesn't have any sorts of medical care whatsoever. Getting off track here... Anyway, some doctors disagree by stating Cloud's medical condition as plain schizophrenia as Cloud doesn't show symptoms of voices out to harm or telling him to harm someone else. Currently takes no known medication and sees no doctors. Attempted to join the regular army, but due to the high demand for SOLDIERs, was rerouted, not that it mattered since he was denied due to above factors. And, of course, joined the regular army as he originally intended. Been in the army for three years currently, one month of leave taken for the death of his only living family member halfway into his second one, Elma Strife. Scores related to Cloud are so-so and despite his mental condition, on the battlefield, he has proven to be dependable, observant, and cunning. Very quick on his feet and has a good memory. Lacks social friends, doesn't interact with his follow men due to suspected isolation and personality issues. Currently lives in 7C barracks."

Reno whistled as he read the entire listing regarding Cloud before handing it over to Ruluf. The injured Turk had recovered just fine, already up and about with his backlog of missions. While the man had been in recovery, the team had taken care of Don Corneo out of vengeance, giving the man and his business hell that day and a good reminder to the rest of the world that the Turks weren't people to be toyed with.

The red head watched out of the corner of his green eyes as Ruluf peered over the data curiously, regarding the man that had saved his life. "If you want my opinion, he sounds like a nutcase."

"Perhaps..." Ruluf didn't seem bothered by the information, gazing questionably at Cloud's frowning profile picture.

"He's a strange one, but that much is obvious. Hears voices and stuff, creeps his roommates out constantly, knows things he shouldn't. Though, I guess that applies to his medical condition. Apparently, had an episode where that paranoia came into play and he attacked one of his roommates. Real nasty, that one. It was reported that Cloud believed that said roommate had planned something malicious for him and the best part-" Reno grinned. "The roommate had. He was going to tie Cloud to his bed at night once he had fallen asleep, had the rope underneath his blanket and all that, and beat him silly. ShinRa couldn't discharge Cloud for such reasons. After that, everyone stopped bothering the trooper unless necessary."

"That's...interesting." Two Guns continued to stare at the picture, finding the singular image making the blond look innocent and harmless. "He doesn't look like he's that type."

Reno chuckled. "I know! Got that baby face and everything, yo!" He leaned further into his chair, kicking up his legs onto his desk. "So another detail I found out just for you because you know just how much I love spicy details." Ruluf rolled his eyes at the comment but allowed Reno to proceed. "So, the 7C barracks is mostly empty except for Cloud himself. It's well-known that 7C is considered to be _haunted_."

Ruluf eyed his coworker with an eyebrow raised up in disbelief. "Haunted?"

"Yep, flickering lights, object moving around to strange places, people seeing shadows when they're sleeping, the whole shebang." Reno shrugged. "Doesn't help that sometimes Cloud is heard talking to someone when there's no one there. So, no one actually stays in that barracks and if they do, it's very brief. They tend to transfer out within a week. Cloud, on the other hand, has never once complained."

Ruluf closed the files, shaking his head, letting his long bangs side back and forth. "Basically, what you're telling me is that there's a bunch of wrong surrounding this man."

"Yep." Reno just continued to grin, taking the information packet back from Two Guns. "So... You gonna see him?"

"I might as well. At least, to say thanks for saving my life." Ruluf got up from his seat, making his way to the door. "It would be the right thing to do."

The red head just scrunched his face up like he was disgusted by his coworker's words. Wiggling his nose, he spun around in his chair, staring nauseatingly at his computer screen, knowing that Ruluf could see him through the reflection of the screen. "Well, ew. Leave me out of that. I don't do that type of stuff like ya."

Ruluf rolled his eyes once more, shaking his head, and closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Finding the apparent blond trooper was actually more difficult than Ruluf initially thought. With the helmet on, Cloud practically blended in with, well... _everyone_ and there were a _lot_ of troopers to go through. To the higher ups of the ShinRa Corporation, they are considered bait or, in most cases, cannon fodder. Still, that hair was notoriously noticeable the second the helmet came off, Cloud standing out like a glowing beacon amongst all the others.

Honestly, Ruluf should have just gone to the 7C barracks first, but well, patience has never been one of his stronger suits. He eventually stumbled across said blond in one of the many hallways outside of the training areas, hovering far from the rest of his group, who were chatting amongst themselves. All their helmets were off, the troopers smiling and laughing, while Cloud remained separated in his little corner, listening but never stepping closer.

Ruluf hummed gently to himself, hands in his pockets, and strode forward, instantly gaining attention upon entering the troopers' field of view. The second they saw him, they went silent, and in return, Cloud, noticing the sudden lack of volume as well as the increase in screaming thoughts, glanced up. Large blue eyes blinked questionably, realization fluttering through soon after. Yep, Cloud definitely recognized him.

The blond nervously smiled when Ruluf stopped before him, his lips twitching, able to hear the Turk's curious thoughts over everyone else's. "You're okay? I mean..."

Courteously, Ruluf returned the smile and tilted his head to one side, letting his bangs slide over. "I've fully recovered, thanks to you." His dark eyes drifted over their little audience, observing the way the troopers were judging them both. There was suspicion shining in their eyes and slowly, Cloud edged away from him in return, blue eyes dulling as he glanced back.

Two Guns continued to stare, unperturbed by Cloud's response. The poor trooper's team members obviously weren't friendly and held an apparent distaste for Turks and anyone connected to them. Ruluf huffed, almost wanting to roll his eyes in annoyance, and took a step back. "Well, come on. Let's go, Cloud Strife."

The blond trooper gawked. He could hear Ruluf's thoughts, his own mind processing the information. Still, even when knowing the answer, Cloud couldn't help but ask. "Go? Go where?"

"Dinner, of course." Ruluf was already walking away, his shoes silent on the tiled floor. "I'd figured I'd pay you back with a good warm meal. It looks like you need one anyway." He glanced over his shoulder momentarily and smirked. "Plus, I thought we might talk or something afterwards. Got some questions for you."

"Oh..." Cloud still couldn't believe it. He knew the man was trying to lend a little helping hand against his coworkers and in the background, he could honestly feel their questionable and jealous thoughts over this newfound situation as well as their fear. But, well, Cloud didn't mind. Unintentionally being placed under a Turk's radar would keep people away from him, more so than before. There was also the negative aspect to take into consideration but he pushed that aside. Cloud smiled, nodding his head. "Okay, thank you, sir." Following quietly behind, still fidgeting, the smile on his face was radiantly adorable to anyone watching.

Ruluf just shrugged, continuing down the hallway, unbothered by his little shadow. Well, at least it would be an interesting day, for the both of them.

"Oh, before I forget, just Ruluf, please."

* * *

Strangely, what started as mere talking ended up as companionship, then friendship, and later on, dating. All within a span of two months. Even with the strangeness surrounding Cloud, Ruluf found the blond charming with his abnormal amount of wisdom based on pure common sense. He was dependable, easy to please, had an excellent sense of morals, and was pleasant all around. He had absolutely no issues with what Ruluf did on his missions and never asked for details (because Cloud could hear his thoughts and the begging contained within for him not to and so he didn't).

In return, Ruluf had no complaints regarding Cloud's bizarre behavior, even when he caught the blond in one of his little moments or spotted the 'ghostly behavior' surrounding the barracks (which he thought was actually creepy). Since he came by to visit the trooper often when he wasn't working, the occasional roommates in 7C avoided Cloud more than before, now only talking to the blond when necessary for work.

Cloud, on the other hand, didn't mind. This was the first time in a long, _long_ , while since he has had anyone like this he could just _talk_ to. Of course, he couldn't speak about his abilities, but Ruluf held no care for his coldness or shyness regarding certain topics. So, with the Turk, he broke his own little rule in not letting anyone get too close and Cloud never paid mind to it, too happy to honestly care.

Because the two of them held secrets, neither asking for each other's, respecting the boundaries.

However, the thing about Turks, if one knew about something, they _all_ found out and they were nosy as hell. The entire department is protective about each other, especially if one of their members was now rumored to be dating. It wasn't uncommon for a Turk's love life to turn sour, in particular when found out that said date was an enemy trying to gain intelligence on the inside of ShinRa or could be used against through kidnapping.

So, it didn't take long before Ruluf got cornered by someone regarding Cloud, and he had to say, he wasn't surprised on the _who,_ considering Reno regularly kept himself up to date on the 'wild' gossip within ShinRa.

"Sooooo..." Reno tacked his arm around Ruluf's shoulders, pulling the supposedly 'younger' Turk closer against him the second Two Guns stepped into the office area. The red head, at least, had some decency to tug them aside for confidentiality, letting the rest of the Turks work in their own private cubicles without the chance of being eavesdropped on (though, that was a lie since people could still hear). "I've been hearing some rumors that you're dating your little blond savior."

Two Guns sighed, tempted to run a hand through his bangs, but resisted the notion when Reno of all people was staring mischievously at him. As much as he loved his brethren, Reno had the horrible tendency to just... _mess_ with people. "It's true. I have." At Reno's insistent stare, he continued, "I don't really know how it happened, but it just did."

"So you like them crazy? Didn't know you had a type. Or that you swung that way."

Ruluf huffed, not really offended by Reno's choice of words. It was Reno, after all. "When you compare him to us, he's the normal one." Shaking his head, he continued. "Cloud is really nice and considerate, even with his bizarre attitude and condition." At Reno's disbelieving look, Ruluf snorted. "You'll have to see it to believe it."

"Soooo, you're giving me permission to pester your little crush?"

"Reno..." Two Guns should have known better. He really should. "Look, I have an upcoming mission. I'm going to be gone for about three months or so. Could you _please_ play nice with him while I'm away?"

The red head snorted once before smirking with his green eyes that stated 'not gonna happen.' "Play nice? Me? Of course, I will."

Ruluf just stared.

"I'm surprised he's not upset at the whole three months thing though."

"Like I said, considerate. He understands I have to work and doesn't ask question unless necessary. That doesn't mean he wasn't happy about it though." Cloud pouting was adorable from the way he puffed out his cheeks.

"What's this? What's this?" Freyra (Shotgun) sprung behind the two, eagerly jumping into the conversation. Her long blond hair, tied up into a ponytail, fell over her shoulders and she grinned amusingly at her two fellow male coworkers' failed attempt of a shared secret. "Are you two having some sort of not-so-secret meeting? Because some of us can hear you."

"Well, Ruluf here has a crush. Isn't it cute?" Reno decided he was just going to be an ass today and patted his buddy on the back, ignoring the betrayed expression he received in return.

"Ohh? A crush, you say? How adorable!" She giggled, pressing up just a little closer to Two Guns, keeping him pressed between Reno and herself. There was no way she was going to let such a juicy detail just slip away. "Who is it? Tell me!"

Ruluf decided that it was high time to escape before things got any worse. He didn't want to get trapped between these two and their gossiping. He knew better. After all, he was certain that within an hour or two, the entire department would know about his personal crush to Cloud Strife and all the researching and pestering that would follow. At the very least, he would be gone to escape the consequences.

Hopefully, the poor trooper would be able to handle the next three months on his own with his fellow Turks playing their little games.

Ruluf shook his head. He placed no bets on that one.

* * *

Freyra, unable to help herself and her insatiable curiosity, went to check out this said blond crush before Reno got the chance. She crept from the background, observing at the edges for information.

Cloud just stared from the sidelines when he noticed, unsure on what to do first. He was still unnerved by people in general, Ruluf quickly becoming an exception. Eventually, he had enough of the stares and when he went up to personally ask, things just fell apart. Apparently, Freyra had a thing for cute objects and Cloud's adorable youthful looks with large doe-like blue eyes appealed to that very category.

He just wished she wouldn't jump him for hugs...or try to play dress up.

Or drag the other woman from the department to join in.

Well, he got treats and company so he wasn't complaining too much.

* * *

"So, this is okay?" Cloud spoke to the air, organizing his bed neatly as the higher-ups demanded when making their rounds. He was currently alone in the surrounding area, everyone else wanting to head out for their days off. "You don't think this is a bad idea?"

Reno and Rude, slipping by to check on the blond for Ruluf, peered at each other curiously, listening to the apparent one-sided conversation. They were currently outside the 7C barracks, having opened the door just enough to catch Cloud talking to himself. For them, it was the first time they had actually seen anything related to his so-called mental illness.

"Well, I mean... I hope they're okay with me. But, hey, when are you going to come and visit me? You can't stay in that coffin forever."

Coffin? Reno mouthed, quickly realizing that this is one of the voices Cloud communicated with. It really sounded like he was having an actual conversation with someone not there (they had already ruled out electrical interference). Just listening sent shivers down Reno's spine. He didn't like it at all. Regardless, it was harmless. Maybe the voice was a ghost? It would, at least, explain the weirdness of the room and ShinRa had no doubt done many wrongs in the past. He wouldn't be surprised at all. Reno snorted at those thoughts and shook his head, ignoring the strange look he got in return from his partner.

The red head, being as he is, slammed the door open the rest of the way, and took delight in scaring the living shit out of the blond. "Yo, Spiky! What ya doin?"

The blond blinked rapidly, silent at first, before tilting his head. His blue eyes examined over the two males carefully before finally responding, "Making my bed?" Cloud relaxed once he went through their minds and memories, figuring out the exact reason as to why both Turks were here. "How can I help you?"

"Well, ya know how it is. Ruluf asked us to check up on ya. Kinda." Reno answered without skipping a beat, taking the role of the conversation, knowing that Rude liked to remain as a silent shadow in the background. Honestly, it had been Rude that wanted to check up on the blond for Ruluf, but wherever his partner went, Reno followed right beside him.

"Ok...ay?" Cloud finished up with his bed before stepping forward, getting closer to the two. At this current time, no one else shared this barrack with him, an obvious lack of incoming recruits for the army as everyone else was trying to join SOLDIER instead. It was actually nice to be on his own and mentally talk to his companion that existed all the way back home. "Um, thank you? I'm perfectly fine, but I um...appreciate the thought."

Reno, not one to back down or run away, bounced around the trooper and flopped aimlessly onto the just made bed. The squeaky mattress sunk in, not even springy due to its age, and he could feel the metal rods underneath poking him in the back. He ignored the exasperated look he gained in return. "So? Who were ya talkin to?"

Rude, reluctant to get involved, strode inside after closing the door behind him, keeping close to Reno just in case his partner decided to do something stupid. It wouldn't be good to mess with a Turk's date interest (not boyfriend yet since neither of the two had talked regarding official status).

Cloud glanced between the two and sighed, settling down on the opposite bed. "An old friend. I just wish he wouldn't be so stubborn and forgive himself for transactions he had no control about and move on."

Well, that's some deep stuff right there, both Turks decided. They peered at each other curiously, aware of such conditions that occurred time to time. There are always incidents that just went out of their hands and it was never good to hold onto such sensations.

Cloud hummed. "Maybe...you might have some advice for me? That I can use on him? Please?"

Rude took one look from Reno and shrugged his shoulders. It wouldn't hurt to do so and Rude, being the sensible one, spoke.

Neither of them blamed each other when they kept coming back to talk or popping around the corner to hang out with the blonde after work. They would never admit to anyone that Cloud was pleasant to talk to, who held no adversity to their kind, who remained amiable even when Reno went into graphic details about some of his kills (he was trying to get the trooper to flinch or be disgusted but it never worked). Cloud, instead, offered sound advice in return and gave detailed descriptions to some of the pranks Reno wanted to pull, giving out names and weaknesses of certain higher ups he knew about.

Eventually, Reno and Rude stared at each other and realized the exact same thing.

They were smitten by the blond, horribly so.

They now understood why Ruluf liked the trooper so much.

Cloud was hard to resist for people like them.

* * *

Maur (Martial Arts [M]) had been an easy fall, already bearing a soft spot towards children (even though Cloud was not a child, he bore the features), and when word got around that many in the Turk department were falling for a petite blond, he went to investigate. All it took was one look before he was gone.

* * *

Tseng was next when Cloud got tacked onto a mission with him along with the rest of his platoon for a routine check at one of the testing grounds outside of Midgar. The blond started out shy at first, letting the leader and Turk take charge before getting isolated with said Turk (because no one in the diversion wanted to volunteer).

Cloud, once past his fear, had absolutely no issues on back talking, especially now that he was gaining some confidence with his newfound social interactions, and Tseng was just...enthralled with that. It wasn't anything rude or cruel, but snarky, pointing faults in arguments or making a humorous comment regarding a construct. It helped that Cloud wasn't the type to allow someone else to do all the dirty work for him, confidently standing by Tseng's side to fight whenever trouble arrived.

From then on, if Tseng had the opportunity, he requested Cloud's group, taking the offered time to speak with the blond whenever he could. The investigational interview they had regarding Ruluf's incident had been brief and now that Tseng had the additional time, he enjoyed the little moments he got to spend with the other. Due to his constantly busy lifestyle, his social life mainly assembled with those he worked with and his targets. Though Cloud was connected to work in a way, he was also on the outside and his lack of fear and nonjudgmental attitude was a breath of fresh air.

Tseng could honestly see why all his men and women, well, those that have met Cloud so far, were falling for the little blond.

Eventually, Cloud had enough of these so-called missions. He didn't appreciate getting dragged into these things when he could be off for the day and neither did his coworkers. Cloud just huffed upon realizing the problem and pulled Tseng aside. "You know...you _can_ talk to me outside of missions like everyone else, like a normal person. It'll likely be a lot safer too without the risk of getting blown up or shot at in the process."

"Ah..." Tseng hadn't thought of that, but, well, he had never bothered either. Making friends outside of the Turks had never been easy and he was always busy with work. There was _always_ something going on. "I'll...try that next time."

"Good." Cloud nodded once before folding his arms against his chest. "Also, for putting me in all this unnecessary danger just to have a _chat_ , you now owe me dinner."

The Turk stared, unsure whether to be confused or amused by the comment. "I do?"

"Yep, nonrefundable." Cloud smiled. "And, just to let you know, it's the best chance to personally talk to someone _without_ the eavesdropping," He motioned to his platoon behind him and then to the surrounding area where monsters actively dwelled in. "And without the various dangers being out here involves."

Tseng couldn't help but laugh, deciding to stick with the latter for his earlier thought. "I'll have to take you up on that, Cloud."

"Good."

* * *

Katana, or Balto, had been a little unsure on what was occurring with his fellow Turks, noticing the way they essentially gravitated towards a certain blond trooper. He had heard the rumors, questioned his comrades, and yet, he got nothing in return. Everyone just told him to head over to Cloud and have a little chat with him. Apparently, that was all it took to fall or befriend him.

Balto didn't believe them, finding the whole thing utterly ridiculous. It was even stranger when Tseng ended up admitting that he had been taking Cloud out for dinner and just hearing _that_ little tidbit had been more than enough to get him to physically investigate. Tseng was the _least_ likely person to do such things and, if him of all people had fallen, then it was _definitely_ a concern.

However, hearing and watching the blond from the background prepared him nothing to meeting him in person.

Cloud just had a radiant smile and a strong sense of loneliness that gravitated people generally isolated by society to him and the Turks definitely applied to that category.

Balto, upon meeting the other officially, decided immediately he could see why everyone had gone over to the poor blond's side. Cloud was just that hard to resist. Afterwards, Balto started inviting Cloud up to his apartment for tea and deserts, enjoying the little time he managed to snag with the blond, and before realizing it, began relaxing in his mere presence.

Such a strange unforeseeable turn of events.

* * *

Veld was last, considering he was the Director and the busiest person in the Turks. He only came across Cloud when he realized that his _whole_ bloody department was smitten and decided to investigate. This had _never_ happened before. Never in the history of being with the Turks and he was the oldest member here at this current time.

He knew it wasn't good for his Turks, knowing that someone outside could easily manipulate the setting to their advantage. With that in mind, he needed to take care of this bizarre situation himself before it grew out of control, seeing as everyone else was hopeless.

So, he went to have a private chat with the trooper, pulling him aside from his platoon into one of the isolated meeting rooms and locked the door behind him. Veld didn't want any of his fellow men attempting to interfere and remotely shut off all the cameras in the area to ensure their privacy.

"Um..." Cloud blinked twice as he studied the Turk Director before him curiously, immediately reading his thoughts to understand what was currently going on. He didn't like this, especially when the man before him was questionable, even with his advantage. "Can I help you?" Peering around the isolated room, he tilted his head as he focused on the table in the middle. Deciding to just give in, he took a seat and placed his standard rifle on the table before him. "By any chance, are you...Director Veld, sir?"

Veld nodded, knowing there was no point in denying that single fact. He sat down on the other side of the table, scooting in, and placed his folded arms on top of the table. "That's correct. But, if I may, what gave you that idea?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck, nervous on how to reply. "Is it alright to speak freely, sir?" At the responding nod in approval, the blond sighed. "Well, I've met everyone except you and you're obviously older than everyone else so it was kinda easy to make that connection. That and a few of the others have mentioned you briefly and your description." He didn't mention that he could access Veld's inner thoughts and gain knowledge from that.

The Turk Director nodded once more, the trooper was, at least, logical. "I see. Well, as you already know, you are correct. Then, can you guess as to why I'm here talking to you?"

"Because I've befriended all your Turks or they have fallen in love with me?" Cloud answered bluntly. He knew about the affections everyone held towards him. He could hear their thoughts after all. At first, he had denied that truth with all his heart, but over time, he grew comfortable with the idea that someone could actually like him for being... _him_. He actually enjoyed it. Being loved in such a different way, experiencing how one treated him differently compared to another, it was wonderful. He had even forgotten about his abilities, his need to keep his secrets. He was...free. This, whatever this was, he wanted to hold onto it tightly and keep it there. He never wanted to let it go.

Veld sighed, "Well, that's one way of putting it, but yes, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about. What's your intention with my men?"

Cloud blinked. "Intention?"

"Yes. One doesn't just go and make friends with an entire department like the Turks without some plan in mind."

Cloud stared and then stared some more. "I...don't really have anything. I just thought that everyone was really cool and nice to me."

Veld sighed once more and decided to switch tactics. "You do know what Turks do for a living, the untold rumors. We can make you disappear and you'd never be found again."

"Of course. Reno even gave me some descriptions on how he killed his targets. I thought they were interesting." Cloud wasn't really into violence, but he saw how Reno loved to just talk and the desire to have someone listen to him rant. It was why the red head was normally paired up with Rude, who could take his ravings, and now Cloud with his ability to listen quietly in the background. "I gave him some pointers for next time as an outsider."

The Turk Director stared, keeping his face steadily straight despite the fact that he was honestly surprised. He really hadn't expected _that_. "And what about you? Aren't you scared that we can make you disappear?"

Cloud immediately shook his head, not even hesitating on that detail. "I don't have any family or friends...besides them. No one wants to be friends with me because of my mental illness. They always think I'm creepy or something, so, no."

"Aren't you afraid to die?"

"Not...really. I don't have anyone that would miss me." The blond hummed to himself. "I mean, I joined the army knowing that heading out into the battlefield might be my last. I don't have any money or any true education by Midgar's standards, so I was kinda trapped on where I could go. If anyone investigated into my background, they could find my history and that would immediately stop me from being hired into any regular jobs."

"And what are your intentions after this contract with ShinRa is up?"

Honestly, Cloud hadn't thought that far, despite the need to save up money for the future. He really didn't have _any_ plans. He knew he needed to do something with his life, but it was finding that said something that was taking the longest time. So, he just shrugged his shoulders.

It wasn't the answer Veld wanted, but even he could tell through this extremely short conversation that Cloud was truly isolated from the rest of the world. He had no one _but_ the Turks. There was no chance of anyone interacting with him on the outside because there was _no one_. He had seen the files related to the blond, his background clear.

The trooper was truly alone in this world.

It was probably what drew in many of the Turks, who understood Cloud's position all too well.

Even Veld could recognize that strong factor. He leaned back against his seat, his eyes never leaving the blond. Mentally berating him for extending this conversation, he switched topics once more, needing to learn more about the other. The longer they spoke, the more he realized just how exactly his men had fallen for Cloud, how they grew attached, and their want to protect the blond possessively.

If Veld agreed with them, he would never openly admit that little fact. In the end, he didn't stop his men from growing closer to the blond. He just couldn't believe that it had taken only _three months_ for the entire department to fall apart so easily.

Now, if only he could stop looking at Cloud like he was one of his children, Veld would be very happy with himself.

* * *

"What the?" Ruluf stared at the scene before him, blinked and then blinked again. It didn't go away. "Umm, what happened while I was gone?"

Freyra, Cissnei, Knife, and Judet surrounded the poor blond trooper, who was sitting on the floor cross-legged, looking quite red in the cheeks. His once spiky hair was pulled back and littered with bows and ties, all of it overly fluffy and...girly. Amazingly, even the weight of all that heavy material wasn't enough to pull down the gravity-defining hair. Cloud, though uncomfortable, didn't mind the cooing in the background or the attention and seemed to actually enjoy it...despite the reason for said attention.

Freyra grinned, plucking out another large bow covered in strings and glitter. "Hey, Ruluf, you didn't mention Cloud was this adorable little bumpkin! You should have said something earlier!"

Emma (Gun), trying to stay away from the bizarre situation but failing, remained far off to the side, entertained by the sight before her. She was unmistakably relaxed compared to her usual uptight self, chuckling at Cloud's misery and offering her condolences. Cloud just pouted in return.

Cissnei leaned back, retracting her attention away from the flustered trooper as she glanced curiously at Ruluf, who still hadn't moved from his spot at the entrance of 7C barracks. "You might want to talk to the others, or, well, _everyone_ at this point." She motioned to all the female Turks in this sitting area and then outside to the obvious males that were lacking in the room. "Apparently, everyone in the department adores Cloud here and we're starting to feel a little jealous that we can't have him like you do."

"And you didn't hear it from any of us, Ruluf." Knife cut in, standing up from her position on the ground. "But even the Director is fond of him. I don't know where you found this little cutie, but he's literally got everyone wrapped around his fingers. It's kinda concerning, but no one really cares that this point."

Cloud glanced up, tilting his head slightly before shrugging his shoulders. He had absolutely no intention of taking advantage of this newfound situation, something that everyone knew just by reading his body language and personality.

"Did you know that Reno has been including him in his pranks around the building?"

"Maur is constantly feeding him."

"Tseng is absolutely smitten. It's adorable to see the Commander crumble like that whenever the two are together."

"Balto keeps rubbing Cloud's hair and inviting him over for tea."

"Freyra, here, has been taking him out shopping."

"Hey!" Freyra sneered, discontented about being ousted in such a way. "Cissnei likes to take him out to the movies, almost like a date!"

"Freyra!"

Ruluf shook his head and peered at the blond male in the center of the room again, who just shrugged his shoulders like nothing was wrong with this situation. "I see you've been busy recruiting, Cloud. And I was only gone for _three months_... Did this all really happen in such a short span of time?"

Cloud just shrugged his shoulders once more, unsure on how to respond to that question. He had no answer.

* * *

Four additional months and all the Turks knew they were in deep shit, even Veld. Everyone was hopelessly in love with the little trooper, either platonic or romantic, it didn't matter. Luckily, no one outside the department had figured it out. If anything, people thought they were scoping Cloud as a potential recruit considering his history. No one ever bothered to investigate further in Turk matters and since he wasn't considered SOLDIER material, the rest ignored him.

It was a blessing in a way, but everyone knew that something had to eventually give or they would all be in trouble the moment the truth was revealed. It was luck that Cloud had no intention of manipulating the department for his own needs, enjoying the vast amount of attention he received contentedly.

Strangely, Cloud still had no incident regarding his abilities, able to keep that little fact under lock and key, despite people being constantly around him. It got difficult at times since he was tempted to just admit the truth and be done with it. However, there was always something in the back of his mind that warned him that this, all of this, would just be temporary. He didn't want to wish that, he loved his new life, but the role of humanity would always be a deciding factor. So, he put on a blinding smile and kept going. If one day the Turks decided to let him go and move on, Cloud would keep walking forward. He would bear a heavy heart from the desertion, but he would heal and progress with his life.

Though, he desperately wished that would never happen too.

_"Ah, I guess it's finally time I involve myself..."_

Cloud blinked at the sudden thought that flickered through his mind, gone just as fast. Tilting his head as he tried to remember the words, he was unbothered by the unusual looks he was gathering at the same time. He knew those words had been important. He just wasn't aware of how much.

Still, that voice. It sounded like his longtime companion, one he hadn't heard for a few days, considering he was always surrounded by the Turks. Cloud called out to it, but no response, receiving only silence. It was concerning, but he couldn't voice his distress to anyone, knowing that this person was also a deeply ingrained secret.

It was two weeks later when Cloud's concern came splintering apart upon seeing a familiar male stepping out of the Director's office. The blond was currently located in the Turks' main office area, sitting next to Freyra as she played with his hair once more. Apparently, everyone had agreed to have turns with him to prevent jealousy and Cloud was careful to keep everyone happy without tiring himself out at the same time. His abilities made things easier, considering he could read their moods and thoughts to control the situation effortlessly.

Still, when _that man_ stepped towards his location, Cloud stared in disbelief. He wanted to speak up, verbally ask the man where he had been. Instead, he used his telepathic abilities for a conversation, but received no answer, the man's mind silent. He could ponder into the man's memories, but decided otherwise since all the answers would eventually come pouring out.

"Cloud. Everyone." Veld started as he examined everyone in the room. "This is Vincent Valentine. My old partner."

Reno, being the only stupidly brave one, spoke up. "Your suspected-dead partner that's been missing for twenty plus years? That one?"

"Yes, _that_ one."

Vincent raised an eyebrow from the side, barely noticeable underneath his long hair and headband. "I wasn't aware you had other partners..."

Veld sneered, not even rotating towards the red-clad male. "Don't start."

The ex-Turk was obviously smirking, even though the lower half of his face was covered by a scarf. "Well, since everyone is here, I should tell you the actual reason as to why I'm here."

"Vincent..."

"Don't give me that look. I wasn't going to mention anything about my untimely death by certain people in ShinRa." At the resulting glare he received, Vincent chuckled, pleased with the chaos he was creating. It had been a long time since he has been able to tease his old partner, uncaring if he was the current Director or not. The old fun energetic days had always left a warm feeling deep within his chest. Still, Vincent's words had already done enough damage as the younger recruits glanced at each other, the obvious sign that they were going to research deeper into this issue regardless of Veld's wishes. Vincent almost started chuckling at the Director's apparent misery. "Actually, this is about Cloud Strife."

That definitely gathered _everyone's_ full attention, eyes snapping towards the ex-Turk suspiciously, yet unable to hide their contained concern. It would appear Vincent's original observations had been correct. The entire department _had_ fallen to Cloud's hands, accidentally of course.

"Veld, I was hoping you could place Cloud under the Turk's protection. He's a bit of a special case and requires protection from outside forces, even from those inside the company itself." Vincent folded his arms, leaning back against a random desk. His cape folded perfectly to the side, never getting in his way despite everyone's belief. "I don't want the science department to kidnap him, nor do I want the rest of ShinRa to realize what _exactly_ he can do. If those outside realized the extent of his abilities, they'll try to kidnap him for their own purposes."

Veld and the Turks found the conversation...weird. Still, the Director shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think there'll be any harm for any of _those_ types of reasons. But sure, I can place him here or something as a favor. Our department has been needing a secretary to stop some of the on-flow from higher ups, but, due our secretive nature, it isn't easy nor worthwhile." The Director paused momentarily as he examined the blond male closer. "Hmm, Cloud doesn't ask questions, knows when to back away, and with his mental diagnosis, people already think of him as crazy. They wouldn't believe any of his words."

Meanwhile, Freyra tried to place a large pink bow in Cloud's hair, earning a giggle from the other females in the room, and an exasperated sigh from the men.

Veld quietly observed the group forming around Cloud, knowing they were all too attached to the little blond, even for those that weren't here at this time. Not that he could blame them, Cloud was hard to resist. If Veld gazed at him long enough, it just felt wrong to _not_ have him around. He almost felt like he was looking at one of his children, at one of his Turks, and that parental instinct would annoyingly kick in. "How long have you known Cloud? When did he start hearing voices?"

Vincent blinked once as a flash of confusion fluttered through his mostly expression-less face before spinning towards his old partner, staring. "Veld. Cloud _doesn't_ have paranoid schizophrenia."

Everyone in the room froze except for Cloud himself, snapping their full attention to the ex-Turk once more. The little trooper chuckled in the background, finding the entire conversation humorous, listening into their confused inner thoughts.

Veld, the only one that was brave enough to question the half-dead immortal, demanded. "What are you talking about, Vincent?"

"Veld." Vincent attempted. "Cloud _doesn't_ have paranoid schizophrenia. Never has. I told him to act like that to hide his true abilities. I taught him how to make the symptoms believable." At the resulting stares, he continued. "Veld, I've known Cloud since he was ten and have talked to him ever since. The only problem was that I've been sleeping in a coffin, isolated from the rest of humanity, deep underneath ShinRa mansion. We've _never_ met face to face like this. The voice he regularly talks to is actually me."

Reno and Rude's eyes snapped at each other first, then at Cloud, and rounding back to Vincent. Coffin? Did Mr. Vampire say coffin? They instantly remembered a conversation in the past with the blond. Realization fluttered onto their face and Reno, being the more jumpy of the two, pointed at the half-dead immortal. "Wait-wait-wait a minute! Coffin? Cloud was talking to _you_? This whole time?" Reno was practically screaming, looking one step away from outright panicking. "What the actual fuck, yo?"

"Again," Vincent was starting to look annoyed. "Cloud isn't crazy, he's _special_." Knowing he had everyone's full attention, he continued. "Cloud is an extremely powerful telepath, able to reach me in Nibelheim even when he's in Midgar, search out my identity and features even when we've never physically met. He can touch minds, listen into them, and even influence them. _Everything_. Cloud never asked questions because he already _knows_ the answers. He can hear your every thought and anyone else's within a certain radius. That's how he sensed me when I was sealed deep underground." Vincent paused, letting the information settle momentarily, amused by how shocked each and every expression thrown at him. "Cloud regularly keeps quiet whenever people talk to him, especially when their backs are turned, because he sometimes can't tell if someone is actually talking or thinking. This is one of the many reasons he doesn't get along with people and gets in trouble with his supervisors constantly."

Everyone kept staring, some expressions turning flabbergasted. Cloud wondered if it would be alright to pull out his PHS to take a picture of this glorious scene. He trusted Vincent completely with his secret and whom to reveal it to, especially to those he had come to befriend.

"I'm afraid it doesn't stop there." At this point, it was better to just get it all out into the open, Vincent decided, glancing at Cloud momentary for his approval. "He's also has telekinesis, which allows him to move matters with his mind. A lot of the ghost-related activities of the 7C barracks are connected to Cloud playing pranks. It's quite useful in keeping people away from him, furthering his isolation and effectively reducing the chances of people figuring out his abilities by mistake."

Alvis, Codename Rod, twitched, taking that moment to speak up. "So the moving objects, the flickering lights..."

"All Cloud."

" _What the fuck_..."

Veld sighed, rubbing in-between his eyes. "I see what you did there, Vincent." He could feel years wasting away from his life just by listening to this conversation. "If you want to hide a tree, hide it in a forest. The Turks are notorious for being strange, lethal, and all-knowing. We have some of the most bizarre personalities here and no one touches us unless you want to feel the department's wrath. Cloud would just blend right in. He wouldn't even look out of place and no one would be any wiser, even _with_ said abilities."

"That's correct." Vincent gave a small smirk, seeing the frustration throbbing in his old partner's features.

Veld pulsed his lips, glaring at his old comrade. "I really hate you, Vincent Valentine. Go back to your coffin and don't come back."

"He doesn't mean that, Vincent." This time, it was Cloud who spoke up with a knowing smile. He had been quiet the entire time and decided it was now his time to shine. "Veld just hates the fact that whenever you appear, even in your old Turk days, you brought nothing but trouble. Despite that, he misses you and your crazy antics. He says the department has been boring without his partner-in-crime."

The Director blinked, mouth slightly open in shock, a first in a long, _long_ , time and raised a hand up, pointing it straight at the blond. "No." He then turned to his ex-partner. " _No_."

Vincent chuckled, almost outright laughing at the hilariousness of his friend's expression.

"No! Absolutely not!"

Cloud just grinned knowingly in the background, ignoring the way the rest of the Turks stared as their father figure freaked out before them.

* * *

_**Omake!** _

Legend blinked and then blinked again. Luckily, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but it wasn't enough to stop him from staring at the bizarre scene before him. There, at the entrance of the Turks department, after getting off the elevators, was a brand-new room he didn't recognize. A young-looking blond male sat at the desk with a name plate stating 'Cloud', definitely a person Legend didn't know. Behind the room was a short hallway leading up to the Turk division, interconnected to the break room.

Huh... Legend thought to himself. Looks like Veld finally managed to hire a secretary...even if it's a male. Such a shame, Legend continued. Females are prettier.

Legend examined the blond closer, who, at this point, was staring at him in return, blue eyes narrowed slightly as if offended about something. It was just enough to notice that Cloud's youthful features borderline feminine.

Legend grinned. Well, he had to hand it to Director Veld in hiring him, though he was pretty sure said boy would break under pressure. Cloud here looked like the type that got scared easily, batting those large doe-like eyes for protection, and running the opposite direction of danger.

"I don't know whether or not to be offended or weirded out." Said blond finally spoke up, pulling Legend out of his not-too-considerate thoughts. The offended look Cloud had been wearing had turned into a scowl. "I think I'll settle with both, though more on the first for that last comment."

What? Legend wasn't...too sure what Cloud was talking about. Had he accidentally spoken some of his thoughts out loud? Must have. Opps? Ah, well, it didn't matter. He was really only here for a small update, see how everyone was doing, before slipping away once more. As much as he loved his fellow Turks, he hated ShinRa just as much. It tore him apart some days and found that it was just easier to stay away from the whole mess.

"You're Legend, right? Director Veld told me you might be coming in today to visit." Cloud continued to work like nothing was wrong, sighing to take out all the tension in his body, before securing a faint smile on his lips. "And don't worry too much, I don't like ShinRa itself that much either, but everyone has been really nice to me and I do hope that you at least come and visit more often, okay? Everyone misses you, despite what they may say." Legend stared once more, frozen. "Now, you really need to go see Director Veld, alright? I've already alerted him that you're here. So, go."

Cloud made a little 'sho-sho' motion with his hands, his smile never wavering, watching as the veteran Turk slowly and cautiously made his way down the hallway. He could feel Legend's thoughts and eyes trapped on him, looking back and forth from his destination to the secretary.

The second Legend stepped into the main area, his expression stated everything he thought about Cloud. Cissnei, the closest to him, chuckled amusingly. "I see you've met our little Cloud at front. He's an absolute sweet-heart and don't worry, he's clean."

Legend took one final look behind him, towards the entrance, and then back. "How did he know...?"

This time, it was Alvis coming up from behind, patting him reassuringly on the back. "Don't worry about it, Legend. You'll get used to it. It's just strange at times."

"That...doesn't explain anything. At all." Legend wasn't sure if his fellow Turks had finally cracked or if things had just taken a turn for the bizarre.

"Come here often enough and you'll figure out the truth."

* * *

_**Omake 2** _

"I wasn't aware the Turks got a secretary."

Cloud blinked once before glancing up at the blond male, older than him by the way, standing right before his desk. He tilted his head, letting his spiky hair bounce once before shrugging his shoulders. "I've actually been here for the last three months, sir." He typed a few things into his computer, alerting the others beyond the hallway that Rufus Shinra has arrived. "Most people never come down here. Normally, it's the Turks that go somewhere instead."

Rufus stared, though he managed to keep his expression contained. His thoughts, on the other hand, were going wild. "I don't like this."

"Many don't actually." Cloud managed to keep the snarky tone out of his voice, though he was tempted. "But others just don't care too, sir."

The Vice President stared some more, clearly not used to being talked back to. "Either you're new or you've never had any training as a Turk."

"Both actually, sir."

Rufus was mentally calling foul within his mind, knowing this was obviously a clear violation to, well, everything regarding the Turk's policies. How could they keep an untrained man as their secretary? It was unheard of. It was preposterous!

The elevator door suddenly opened, startling the Vice President out of his thoughts. It was probably a good thing since Cloud was getting tempted to voice out his own. Being with the Turks was starting to put a strain on his self-control since he was so used to just... _talking_.

Cloud smiled upon the two individuals that stepped out the doors, "Ah, welcome back, Judet, Balto. Did everything go alright?"

The two Turks lighted up momentarily upon hearing their names and seeing Cloud at the front desk. It was always pleasant to hear those words, especially after a rough day at work where they never knew when something wrong could occur. They, however, went stiff upon seeing Rufus ShinRa standing before Cloud, knowing they were before a superior.

"Mr. ShinRa, sir." The two Turks responded, ignoring the strain it placed on their injuries, their reactions kept carefully managed. They gave a respectful nod before quickly passing by, a little upset that their time with Cloud had been cut so short.

The secretary almost pouted, knowing they had their roles to hold in front of certain special people. Still, he couldn't help but remark, "Ah, make sure to head to the usual room." Because, he knew they would require treatment for their injuries, even when knowing they were minor compared to others. The two Turks nodded, alerting Cloud their compliance, before vanishing down the hallway. This left Cloud and Rufus alone once more.

The Vice President, having enough of all this unusualness, decided to make his way down as well, intending to have a talk in private with Veld regarding his concerns. However, as he took that first step forward, he barely managed to hide his wince at the pressure it placed on his ankle. He turned away from Cloud, knowing that the younger blond wouldn't be able to read his facial expression.

However, unluckily for Rufus, Cloud never needed that.

"Heyyyy..." Cloud immediately refocused on the Vice President, his blue eyes glancing up and down the other carefully. He had heard that passing thought. It had literally been screamed out. "Mr. Shinra, are you, perhaps, injured?"

Rufus didn't turn around, his body perfectly still, his expression reading nothing of what he was mentally expressing. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Just a guess." Cloud hummed slightly, making a small note in an email to Veld. If the Vice President before him was going to be stubborn, he would leave it in the hands of someone else that could convince the other. Still, Cloud pushed on. "If you want treatment for that ankle of yours...and perhaps those bruised ribs too, go to the break room down the hallway. I can treat you there with the others."

"How...did you...?" Rufus was confused. He knew his ankle might be an obvious give away, but his ribs? Impossible. He wasn't even placing pressure on that. No one should have known. He gawked some more before quietly shuffling away, unable to help looking back at the secretary. He hid the wince his injury caused him and mentally sighed. Perhaps he had relaxed a little too much today? Or perhaps it was because of his injury? It didn't matter. He had been caught and there was no doubt Veld had already been alerted regarding the proceeding, if that email Cloud had just sent was any given.

Well, maybe there was a reason as to why they hired this particular secretary.

How interesting.

Maybe he should pay a little visit to the break room for treatment and coerce some answers for this little particular...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've all enjoyed this little story. Thanks for reading. Hopefully no one gets offended about me using the mental illness is such a way but it fit perfectly for this story. Couldn't quite use all the Turk characters since there's way too many of them.


End file.
